Pleasure
by Healer Kira
Summary: Seems as though Dimentio was more twisted than we thought, and Mr. L will never be the same again...


Pleasure

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

He was cold. No, L was freezing, despite the revolting violet and yellow silk sheets covering his nude form.

The man hazily wondered why he was still here, wrapping his arms around his aching chest, glancing dully at the dark bruises forming around his thin wrists as he did so.

**_He_** said stay… Or did **_he_** say leave?

**_Why should I listen to him anyway?_**

He was hit with the sudden desire to _run_, to get away from this awful place and_ NEVER EVER COME BACK-_

But Mr. L stopped mid-movement. What if **_he _**appeared? What if **_he _**returned, saw him leaving… And what would L do if he left- go to the count? The count would never believe him… if L went back to his rooms, _his beautifully **safe **rooms, **he **_would just come and- and  
_no no, please no._

Yet, the feeling of being vulnerable, so weak and exposed, prompted him to slide out the bed, the purple and blonde blankets- _Gods, he hated those colors_- draped around his discolored shoulders as he stood and slowly stumbled to the center of the room, where pieces of cloth littered the stone floor suggestively. Mr. L stopped, staring at one scrap in particular- his mask, his_ beloved _mask.He dropped to his knees, a small sparkle returning in his dull grey eyes. With shaky hands he put it on, nimble fingers doing the familiar knot almost comfortingly.

Oh, how he had missed his mask, with its delightful effect of rendering him anonymous, unknown, nameless…

_"Want to see a magic trick?"_

Mr. L froze, eyes widening, his breath catching as memories of the events merely hours before came rushing to the forefront of his mind.

**"…What?"**

_ "I am a magician. I was inquiring as to if you would like to see a trick."_

**"Go away, you crazy clown. I- Hey! Give that back!"**

With an audible growl he shoved the memory away, mentally scolding his self for thinking about it in the first place. That was the past, he shouldn't-and couldn't- think about it now. There were more crucial things to worry about.

Mr. L shook his head as if to clear it, reaching for his boxers-

"Going somewhere Mr. L?"

He froze. No, he couldn't be back, not so soon, god no, not so soon!

A soft thump as the jester landed, and then a quiet patter of footsteps walking directly towards him. Mr. L wanted to run, just run, away from _him, _but-

Too late. Black gloved hands clasped onto his shoulder, whirling him around to stare into an unmasked face. A smirk was playing across the jester's features, one sharp canine peeking from underneath his upper lip.

"Now, you weren't thinking of leaving, were you?" Dimentio purred, gazing into the man's silver eyes almost sternly.

The silver eyes narrowed, just as the shattered remnants of his pride reformed and he did something very stupid.

He spat in the jester's face, pulling away from his arms and glaring, hate shining in his eyes.

"Get away from me, you crazy son of a bitch." L hissed.

Of course, a few moments later, the complications of his actions set in and horror filled him, but L stubbornly stood his ground, fists clenched at his side, and a scowl firmly set upon his features.

To his surprise, Dimentio laughed -_that dammed chilling laugh of his- _and the spittle disappeared with a casual wave of the black hand. He stepped closer, so they were in the exact same position as before, wrapping cold arms around the smaller man's form. A malicious gleam was in his golden eyes, and Mr. L just couldn't gather the daring to pull away again.

"A little fight in you." A mocking croon. The arms tightened. "I like that."

A electric shock suddenly struck him and he screamed , writhing, trying to get away from the **god-awful pain,** but the arms, they held him down, pulling him closer as he _thrashed and screamed and begged, _while the man in yellow and purple whispered soft words of comfort-

But then the man was _laughing, _a high, terrifying laugh, as the agony overtook him, _laughing _as tears ran down his face, _and laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing- _Just like a clown! We're all crazy now!

_Oh god, stop the pain,-_

And it stopped. L stood there a few moments, panting, almost daring it to return- but it didn't.

It was then he realized he was pressed against the warm chest of the jester, rumbles running through it as Dimentio giggled almost uncontrollably.

"That was fun!"

The laughter stopped abruptly, and a hand came under his chin, forcing his eyes upwards to stare into amused golden ones.

"You know the best part about this?" Dimentio whispered, a smirk gracing his lips as he slowly and painfully removed the smaller man's memories.

"You're going to forget all of this."

Mr. L eyes widened, even as the light in them disappeared.

"And we'll do this **_all over again_**."

The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he dropped to the floor. Dimentio stepped backwards, his twisted smile disappearing as he gazed down at the unconscious man.

Then, he put his mask on, teleported Mr. L back to his room, and went back to his plans, his smile returning as he awaited the dawn.

_And they could do it all over again._

_OoOoOoO_

_Actually darker than I'm used to, but it made me realize I really need to write more stuff like this._

_And yes, I just had to add that joker quote in._

_Am I truly a fan of this pairing? Definite no. Will I write this pairing, despite that fact? Yes. I get bored._

_Review!_

_Edit: 7\24\13  
Did anyone recognize the joker quote?_


End file.
